Skool Luv Affair
by soomin903
Summary: I'm starting a new school in Seoul, Korea for the next 2 years, and will move in with my childhood friend Kim Namjoon. My best friend will also be there with me and this will start my new life. Or resume my old one...
1. Moving

**Thursday, August 25th (2016)**

It had been months. Almost four months to be exact since me and my best friend will move to Seoul, Korea.

I didn't have very fond memories in South Korea, mainly because of what happened to my first crush.

I have a childhood friend there, too. He was the one who also invited me to stay with him and his friends. At first I was going to ask if my friend could come too, but turns out another guy who lived with him already invited her.

You might know my friend. He's Kim Namjoon a.k.a Rap Monster of BTS.

Me and Jordis's school was very poor, and we were really educated and all that stuff, so the principle got us in a prestigious school. In South Korea.

Today is Thursday, and as I was saying, I am currently still packing my bags.

"Serena!" mom called downstairs. "Jordis will be here soon!"

"Okay!" I call back and zip up my third suitcase. I was bringing clothes to last me two months or so, while my other clothes and belongings would come later.

When Jordis gets here I slip on my black backpack and carry two of my suitcases while my mom gets the other one.

Jordis had shoulder-length brown wavy hair with brown eyes. She was wearing dark blue jeans, black converse and a long-sleeved teal shirt with a picture of an owl with glasses on.

I have long dark black hair styled in a side braid with black ripped jeans, black nikes and a Black Veil Brides band tee. I also have a black beanie on too.

Jordis is 17 almost 18 as am I, but she's around two months older than me.

We wave good-bye to our mom as we head into the plane at the airport and find our seats.

I get the window while Jordis gets the middle seat.

"Are you excited?" Jordis asks me.

"I'm about to move to Seoul, Korea for two years to enter a very prestigious high school, and start living with my childhood friend again. Did I mention it's in Seoul, Korea?" I reply nervously. "So yeah, no worries! And I'm _so_ excited!"

"Oh my God, I was so hyped to be seeing Hobi I totally forgot about him!" Jordis takes a deep breath as I nod and blink back tears.

I hug my plushie (a red panda) Scarlett as I look out the window and try to forget about the fact that I'm going back to the place where it began.

Where it _all_ began.


	2. Settling In

**Friday, August 26th**

I yawned and stretched as I looked out the window. We had landed. I was back in Seoul.

I shake Jordis awake and we get to our feet and then collect our bags. Surprise, surprise.

Hobi suddenly started squealing when he saw Jordis and so did she. The two started talking non-stop when they were within ear-shot.

"You finally made it!" he said.

"Yeah! How long have you been here?" Jordis laughed at his childish excitement.

"About an hour," he shrugged. "I've waited longer for someone, don't worry."

Then his face brightened up again when he saw me.

"Serena!" he opened his arms wide for a hug but I just patted his shoulder.

"Not a fan on hugging like Jordis, remember?" I say.

He shakes his and chuckles a little.

"Still playing the guitar, violin, and flute?" he asks.

I nod.

"Ah~ So multi-talented!"

"Hey, I'm still here and I played the flute too," Jordis waved her arm.

"Yeah...but didn't you say you dropped band for art classes?" Hobi raises an eyebrow.

"Key word, _played_. Not _playing_ ," Jordis sticks her tongue out.

Hobi imitates her and then we head into his car to finally go to his house.

 _Home._ Well, it will be for me for 2 years, I guess.

At the door when we finally make it to the house, I saw Namjoon with his usual bouquet of flowers and I saw Yoongi with some too at the doorstep.

The house a bigger one with black and grey tiles and a dark grey roof. It was pretty much a mansion and had lots of windows with a private pool in the backyard. God...I wish I never saw this house again.

I got out of the car and then Jordis did too.

Namjoon had his usual cute child-like dimpled smile while Yoongi was just holding the flowers and yawning.

Jordis got there before me, and then Yoongi practically just threw the flowers into the air carelessly, into Jordis's arms.

He yawned again and turned around, "I'm going back to sleep now, thank you."

"Ah, so rude," Hobi shakes his head.

"Serena," Namjoon hands me the white cherry blossoms and I thank him.

"Speaking of which, this is Jungkook," he winks at me which makes me blush a little. Jungkook has always been my bias since Namjoon founded BTS.

Then Namjoon introduces me to everyone. I had never met all of them because I was always in America and for their concerts I was busy with schoolwork so I could never go.

"Oh, and the boys also got you a surprise in your room!" Hobi said excitedly.

I look at Jordis and raise an eyebrow.

"Two of them prepared your room before you came," Namjoon continues.

"Who?" Jordis and I say at the same time.

"I did Serena's," Jungkook waves his hand a little.

"And I did Jordis's," Jimin does his famous eye smile and nods towards Jordis.

"Well, I think we should check them out then," Jordis shrugs.

Jungkook blindfolds me and leads me around the house until he takes the blindfold off. It was amazing.

The carpet was a soft white, and the bed was a queen with grey and white floral bedding. There was a desk in the corner with matching seat on the cushion, with a white marble cover laptop on top of it.

The walls was also a white with grey flowers scattered around. There were some paintings too that matched the room as well.

In the corner was a guitar stand and a one-person grey couch and a small grey bookshelf already filled with books.

There was also grey floral rug under the bed.

"Wow," I look behind me to see Jordis. "This is really you."

"I know..." I'm in complete awe.

Jungkook then releases his breath. "Oh that's good."

"He was worried you'd hate it," Namjoon laughs a little.

Jungkook pouts a little and then walks upstairs. "I'll start setting the table!"

Oh yeah, it was dinner already. Still not used to the time here.

"Now have you seen your room yet?" I ask Jordis. She shakes her head as Jimin blindfolds her. I follow the two into the room across the hallway.

I look and gasp. It really was Jordis.

The walls was a light blue mixed with a bit aqua. There was desk with a chair and a blue galaxy cover laptop. There was multiple photos of animals and paintings of them too. The carpet was a light gray with a blue rug under her queen sized bed that held blue and teal bedding.

When Jimin uncovered her eyes, I could tell Jordis was about too cry. This was the exact room she had been begging her mom to try and her ever since she found it in a magazine.

Then she started squealing, turned around and hugged Jimin. He looked like he was going to lose breath soon.

I laugh at the two and then get my staircases and start unpacking. I really do like my new room. I set my guitar case in the back of the closet and prop my acoustic against the guitar stand.

Then an hour later Jin shouted dinner was ready.

We all huddled around a big dining room with me sitting next to Yoongi and Namjoon while Jordis sat in between Jimin and her all-time crush, Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook and Jin brought in plates of pasta, spaghetti, Italian bread with dipping sauce, and then Chicken Noodle Soup with white rice.

We talked about our travel here while the boys were discussing their WINGS 2017 tour with us.

All in all, it was a pretty good first dinner.

"Do you watch K-dramas?" I ask Yoongi.

"Meh," he tilts his hand to the left and right.

"I do!" Jimin and Jordis chorus at the same time.

Then the two laugh and I think they went into the living room to watch some K-dramas. Speaking of which, Hobi will be giving me a tour around the house tomorrow.

"What do you watch?" Yoongi asks me.

"Movies on Netflix and stuff," I shrug.

"There was this movie called " _Hush_ " or something...I wanted to see it," he nods.

"It's on Netflix," I say. His face brightens up and so we go into the sitting room (it has a TV) and then I sign into my Netflix account.

We watch a bunch of horror movies before I fall asleep on the couch.

 _"Why didn't you say it sooner?"_

My eyes snap open. I see I'm now in my room with me under the covers. I'm still in my day clothes but there's beads of sweat all over me.

Oh no. The nightmares.

I take a quick shower downstairs so I won't wake anyone up and then change into my pj's. Then I cuddle with my plushie and blanket on the couch, trying to drown myself out of... _him._

Then Namjoon walks into the room. I pause the TV.

"They've already started, huh?" he sat down next to me.

I nod as I pull my blanket tighter around me.

He looks at me with saddened eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to come back here," he finally said.

"Me too," I muffle from under the blanket.

"But tomorrow is a new day, so you should try to get some sleep and start tomorrow bright and new. Hoseok will show you around the house, and then we need to establish house rules with you and Jordis too."

I nod as blink back my now forming tears.

"It just...hurts so much," a tear slips and slides down my cheek.

"I know. That's how I felt like when I was 15," he says.

"Yeah," I nod and then walk back to my room. I shut the door and then crawl back under the cool sheets.

And then I cry myself to sleep.


End file.
